


Straight White Men

by Peachyelio



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Charmie - Fandom, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyelio/pseuds/Peachyelio
Summary: Inspired by the recent photos and videos of Timothée’s visit to NYC and seeing Armie in Straight white men.Timothée has to fly to Toronto by morning but just for tonight, one more night, He is Armie’s and Armie is his. It’s almost as though they’re back experiencing that Italian Summer...





	1. Chapter 1

“Look what they did to your hair..” Armie trails off, his hand gingerly sliding up to caress the short hairs at the back of Timothée’s neck. The boy shivers.“ I know I saw it on FaceTime...but it’s different in person..” he continues. Timothée bites the inside of his lip and looks up at the man before him. Armie’s co-stars were around, and he knew better than to ask Armie to kiss him in public...but after so long that is all that was going through his head. He’s unable to form any decent words, he just nods along with Armie’s statements and looks up at him pleadingly. 

 

Armie’s brow furrows as he looks down at the boy. “What is it?..what’s wrong?..” he asks, his tone worried and quiet. Timothée looks down and shakes his head. He bites his lip. “ good luck, break a leg tonight. I’m a couple of rows back from the front.” He whispers and smiles up at Armie. He forces a short laugh and wraps his arms around himself. He had been trying to train his thoughts on the journey to the theatre. He had to remember that things were different now. Armie didn’t think of him in /that/ way anymore. They weren’t on press tour anymore. Armie was back home, with Liz and the kids...he was working on new projects and his real life...Timothée obviously couldn’t fit in the man’s world as anything other than a friend anymore. Armie searches Timothée’s face for any sadness or pain, worry bubbling in the very pit of his stomach. Had he said something wrong? He glances over at Josh. “ I’ll be right back, just let me show Timmy where to find the theatre.” He smiles warmly. Timothée’s heart rate elevates and he feels his cheeks burn hot, Armie had already shown him that when he first arrived. He Shyly waves at Josh, “ good luck tonight.” He squeaks and turns to walk to the dressing room door. He feels Armie behind him, the older man’s arm sneaking around his waist as he opens the door for Timothée.  


 

As they leave the dressing room Armie leans in to whisper lowly into Timothée’s ear.  
“...I’ve booked us a hotel room...for tonight...before you fly to Toronto...” he sounds hesitant and nervous. Timothée looks back at him as they walk and bites his lip eagerly. He could heart his heartbeat ringing in his ears.  
“ is there somewhere you can kiss me right now?..” He drawls quietly and stares up at the man longingly, his lips parted in a soft, anticipating pant. Now the tips of his ears were burning. He’s sure he looks pathetic and immature, like a girl with a school crush, but he doesn’t care. He yearned for Armie’s kiss. Armie’s grip around his waist tightens as they walk, he smiles as a security guard walks past them, exchanging pleasantries. Timothée yearns for a response, his nerves building.

 

Armie glances down at him as he quickly turns them and opens a door. Timothée gasps, the room is dark and Armie doesn’t bother turning on the light as he ushers they boy in. He gently closes the door behind them and softly pushes Timothée’s back against the door. He inhales deeply around the boy’s neck and moans softly. “ you have no idea how much I’ve missed you...” Armie drawls. Timothée gasps and shivers. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the darkness but Armie sounded louder than he had expected and he could smell his cologne stronger than before. He whimpers. “ Armie....” it’s a soft noise, he bucks softly forward, trying to feel Armie in front of him. “ please kiss me....it’s been far too long..” he pleads softly. Armie moans in response and gently presses his lips against the skin of Timothée’s neck. He could feel the boy’s chain there, a cold contrast to his warm skin. Timothée moves his hands up to trace Armie’s shoulders and arms.

 

“God Arms....it’s been so hard not being able to see you...” he whines softly. Armie pulls back and gently leans in to kiss the boy, relishing in the giggle that slips from the boy’s lips when he misses in the dark and ends up kissing the corner of his mouth. He chuckles warmly. “ I know.. it’s been even worse not being able to see what you’re doing on social media...” he replies softly. Timothée blushes and bites his lip, “ it was part of my contact with Netflix...couldn’t spoil anything...” Armie leans in to try again and successfully manages to catch the boy’s lips in a kiss. Both of them let out soft sighs of relief. This kiss felt like the first drink of water on a long hike, or a warm bath after a long day. Exactly what they had both been needing. Timothée whines and moves his hands to the man’s hair. Now he didn’t want this to end. He kisses back eagerly and whines into the kiss again. They both jump when a voice is heard in the corridor, someone walking down it.

 

“ SHOWTIME IN 5!!” Armie groans softly and leans back in to kiss Timothée. The boy gasps and kisses him back before gently pulling back. “I should go find my seat...” he whispers, there’s an unwillingness in his voice. It makes Armie smile in the darkness. “ I should go get into costume one...” he too, has a unwillingness to his words. “ meet me by the dressing room after the show?...” he asks the boy. “I’ll be there..”is the boy’s response. Armie grins and gently kisses him once more before pulling back and guiding the boy to the side to open the door.


	2. Look, it’s Timmy Chalamet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothée struggles with his anxieties and wrestled with his fears. 
> 
> Armie begs to be able to hold his boy again.

Timothée shifts nervously as he waits outside the dressing room. Armie was great in the show, and certain parts of the show reminded Timothée of their summer in Italy. The cheesy dancing, the outfits....Armie’s voice....his mind had wandered to the nights they shared alone for some of the show, and Timothée was worried that Armie might ask him about those scenes. 

 

He jumps softly when a hand lands on his shoulder. “ hi it’s Timmy right?” Josh asks as he smiles at the boy. Timothée nods softly and stammers a “y-yeah hi. You were amazing tonight...I really like Jake as a character..” Josh gleams. “ thank you! Are you waiting to see Armie? I think he’s on the phone to his wife.”   
Timothée’s smile falters slight but he tries not to let his disappointment show. “ o-oh I better leave him to it then I guess... will you tell him that I said well done?” He asks. Josh smiles. “ of course I will, and hey! Thanks for coming.” Timothée nods in response and turns to leave. 

By the time he reaches the door he entered Timothée is pulling his earphones out and is ready to just walk to the nearest hotel for the night. He figured that Armie would be going home to Liz now, which means he would be alone in NYC again. He gently pushes the door open and gasps when he sees a bunch of fans lined up, lights and flashing going off. He whimpers and freezes in shock, he wasn’t very good with large crowds, Armie had always been there to calm him or whisper in his ear. 

He chokes on his breath and stumbles slightly when a girl shouts his name. He whines and backs up, gasping when two hands begin to tickle his sides. “ LOOK! IT’S TIMMY CHALAMET!” Armie teases and a bunch of girls scream. With his teeth gritting Timothée gasps and hunches over before backing away back into the theatre. This is too much for him. He’s slipping into a panic attack. Armie chuckles and moves to start signing autographs. He hadn’t noticed Timothée panicking. 

The boy dashes down the corridor and stumbles slightly, bile rising in his throat and his eyes burning hot with tears. The room was starting to spin and he wanted to throw up. It was like he barely knew Armie now, like he didn’t fit In around him. Armie didn’t pick up on how he was or maybe he didn’t care. Maybe that was what Armie wanted, because..surely Armie was sick of all the things he had to do for Timothée...the panic attacks...the clinginess. He whimpers, he had missed the man more than anything else in his life and had been daydreaming of their next night together, and now that it is here...he realises that he had been childish and Naive. Armie Hammer has a wife and children. Why would he ever want to be with Timothée for anything more than a simple fuck. 

He sniffs and wipes his tearful eyes with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He’d been sucked back in.   
He pulls out his phone as he stills in the corridor. Pulling up his text conversation with his lover. 

 

Coming here was a mistake. Kissing you again was an even bigger one. I’m sorry Armie. 

 

He hits send as a few of his hot tears slip down his cheeks, he had to fly to Toronto in nine hours. He wouldn’t be able to sleep now. He’ll have to sit alone in a hotel room and try not to think about Armie Hammer. 

\- - - 

 

Armie blinks as he reads the text message, stage door was packed tonight and he had only just managed to get a moment to himself to gather his belongings and find Timothée. A mistake?  
Timothée regretted seeing him? What had happened?   
He’s dialling the boys number before he can even think twice and is surprised when Timothée actually answers. 

“ what’s wrong? Timmy where are   
you?” 

“It doesn’t matter.. I’m sorry Armie.. I’m so sorry..” 

“Timmy... what’s wrong baby? Have I said something wrong? Please tell me where you are so I can hold you and talk to you in person?” 

“I-it...it’s too much Armie...I can’t do it...” 

The boy’s words are quiet and coarse, like he’s been crying. 

“ What’s too much? What can’t you do?” Armie asks, panic filling his words. 

“ y-you don’t love me the same way that I love you...you can’t. You can’t love me Armie..you...you have so much going for you now..I can’t be the one to take that from you..” 

Armie blinks at his words.   
“ Timothée of course I love you! where are you? Tell me.” 

Timothée’s soft sobs can be heard down the phone. “ I....I’m...I’m....Armie I can’t tell you....I can’t because I’ll be sucked back in...I’m so in love with you but I can’t...I can’t do it.... you’re married..you have kids...I....this isn’t...this isn’t like before....we...we..we aren’t in Italy anymore.” 

Armie stares at a spot on the floor. He didn’t want to be having this conversation. “ Timothée...” he pleads softly. 

Timothée is still crying down the phone. Armie lets out a soft breath, his heart beating against his chest. “ Timothée please don’t do this...don’t shut me out....I....I know I’m married and I have the kids but....but I’ve never had a connection to someone as deep as my connection to you...” 

Timothée’s ragged breaths are heard down the phone. “Armie I....I can’t take kissing you in dark rooms....I.....it hurts too much..” 

Armie sniffs. “ Timothée what’s brought all this on?...” he asks sadly, scared that he is truly losing his baby boy. 

Timothée sniffs. “Y-you....you didn’t care....you didn’t even notice..” he whimpers softly. Armie suddenly blinks.   
“Timothée were you having a panic attack at stage door???” He asks.   
Timothée suddenly lets out a loud sob and nods, he knew Armie couldn’t see him but he couldn’t form the right words.   
Armie swallows and runs his hands through his hair. “ Timothée...where are you?” He asks one last time. 

Without any hesitation, The Walls Timothée has just tried to build to shield himself from Armie come crashing down. He needed his Armie. 

“ I...I’m....I’m sitting in times square....I....Armie please I’m sorry....I’m sorry please come get me...”   
Timothée crumbles. He knew he shouldn’t be caving in but I couldn’t hold himself together anymore. Armie was the glue.


	3. Anything for Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot chocolate and frozen fingers

Armie doesn’t even think twice about sprinting toward Times Square. It’s a couple of blocks away and by the time he’s spotted the boy sitting alone on one of the little marble walls, he’s sweating and panting. “ Timmy!” He yells.   
Timothée looks up, the tip of his nose is a soft shade of pink and his cheeks are crimson with tear tracks gently covering them. Armie rushes over and pulls the boy into a hug. Timothée clings to Armie’s sleeve and gently sobs into his chest. “I-I’m...I’m so sorry!! I’m sorry!!” Armie cringes at the sound of Timothée’s words and hugs him tightly. He hates seeing and hearing Timothée upset. “Shhh shh I’m here. I’m here okay? It’s okay Timmy. I’m here.” He kisses the boy’s cheek and gently looks around, careful of paparazzi. Timothée sniffles and pulls back, quickly wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. “I....I don’t know what’s wrong with me Armie....i....I know it’s wrong...I know it’s stupid but I...I’m so in love with you...it’s....it’s driving me crazy...” Armie smiles sadly and kisses his head. “Shh you’re not crazy, there nothing wrong with you okay? Come on. Let’s go find somewhere we can get you a hot drink. You’re absolutely freezing.” He takes the boys hands into his own. Timothée sniffles and looks up at Armie. “ j-just take me to the hotel room you booked..” he whimpers. Armie shakes his head and gently runs his fingers through the boy’s hair. “No, I’m buying you a coffee first okay?” Timothée sniffles and weakly mumbles something about chocolate. Armie smiles softly as he helps the boy stand up. “What’s that?” He asks, the boy bites his lip and hides his face in the older man’s chest. “C-can we get hot chocolate?..”He squeaks. Armie can’t help the grin that spreads across his face and he chuckles gently. “Of course we can baby. Anything you want.” He replies and kisses his head again. “Come on.” 

 

\- - - 

The couple sit in Mud, Armie remembered Timothée mentioning it while in Crema. It’s Timmy’s favourite cafe and the boy has a small smile permanently spread across his face.  
Timothée giggles gently as he wraps his hands around his cup and looks up at armies phone. Armie smiles as he takes a picture of the boy. “You have chocolate all around your mouth!” He chuckles as the boy blushes. “ so do you!” Timothée squeals and covers his face with his hands. Armie chuckles. “ can I get your anything else? Are you hungry or anything?” He asks softly. Timothée shakes his head softly and bites his lip. “No I’m okay...can we go to the hotel?..” he asks softly as a a gentle blush covers his cheeks. Armie smiles softly and takes one of Timothée’s hand. “Of course we can, come on baby.” He smiles and slaps a couple of bills onto the table. Timothée picks up his plastic cup and carries it happily as they leave the café. 

 

\- - - 

 

Armie bites his lip in anticipation as he opens up there hotel room. He was excited to see the boy’s reaction. The boy is hugged into his side as they walk in, still clutching his hot chocolate. He giggles and bites his lip. “ Armie!! This is beautiful!! Look at the bed!!” He squeals and hands his lover the cup before running over and jumps onto the bed excitedly. Armie chuckles softly and gently places the boy’s cup down on a dresser. He walks over to the bed and carefully slips the boy’s trainers off his feet then moves to kick off his own shoes. Timothée giggles and curls into a ball, smiling up at Armie from the pillows. “Come cuddle me!! I’m cold!!” The boy forces a fake pout and flutters his lashes, Armie can help but comply. He’d do anything to make his boy happy.


	4. Freezing hands and hotel rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a really short update guys I’ve Been going through some difficult times but I love writing so I hope I’ll have more inspiration soon

Armie chuckles as he holds his boy close against his chest. “ you weren’t kidding. You’re hands are absolutely freezing.” He smiles as he runs his fingers through the boy’s hair, looking down at him adoringly. Timothée giggles and touches Armie’s chest teasingly, his fingertips slipping under the man’s t-shirt. With a large gasps and a shiver Armie flips them over so he’s leaning over the boy. He gives him a wry smile and chuckles. “Oh that’s how we’re playing this game huh?? How about I just heat you up then??” He begins to tickle the boy’s neck and side, causing Timothée to erupt into a fit of laughter, his legs flailing under his lovers weight. Armie chuckles and leans down, gently kissing Timothée softly. He relishes the soft moan that slips from the boy’s lips. He pulls back to look down at the boy’s features. “ why’d you stop?..” Timothée asks, his voice soft and breathless. “ wanna enjoy this Okay?..let me take this slow.” Timothée gasps and bites his lip. He was beyond excited, it had been months since he had been intimate with Armie. “Please...please Armie..”He whispers and looks up at him pleadingly his features peppered with a faint blush. Armie can’t help the moans that slips through his lips before he leans down and kisses he boy again, Growling playfully. He begins to tickle the boy again, causing Timothée to shriek and flail once again, his smile wide. “ Arms!!! Stop!!” Armie chuckles and begins to pulls the boy’s sweater up. Slipping up up and over his head and arms. “God look at you....where have you been hiding??” He teases. Timothée blushes even more and tries to cover his chest. “ it’s too cold!!” He shrieks and covers his face. Armie chuckles again and l and down to kiss the boy’s chest. “I’ll soon heat you up, okay?” He smiles and gently nips at the boy’s skin with his teeth. Timothée lets out a soft moan and moves his hands to tangle his fingers within Armie’s hair. 

 

“A-Armie wait.” Timothée squeaks. They both stop for a second to look at each other, as though this were a dream and they wanted to drink up each other’s complexion. “ Armie...I...I love you...” Timothée whispers so faintly that Armie almost misses it. He leans down and gently grazes his lips against the boy’s. “I love you too Timmy.” He smiles before kissing him once more, his hand trailing down to unbutton the boy’s jeans. Timothée can’t help but buck up into the feeling. Armie chuckles. “Someone’s needy today....you want me? Huh?...” Timothée nods frantically and whimpers loudly. “Yes yes Please! Please Armie please..” he whimpers, quickly moving to take off his own jeans he slips them down and tries to take them off. Armie chuckles softly and kneels up to start taking off his own shirt then he moves onto his belt buckle. Timothée quickly stands up and climbs out of the bed so he can take his jeans off. He begins to shiver, it’s a mix of being cold and anticipation. He quickly climbs back into the bed and curls in on himself. He whines before he giggles. He bites his lip as he watches Armie strip down to his boxers. “Are you ready?..” Armie asks as he smiles down at the boy. Timothée nods and kneels up to kiss Armie again. He wraps his arms up and around the man and giggles when armie’s stubble tickles his cheek. “ let’s heat you up baby. I’ve missed you..” he kisses the boy’s neck again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Charmie so go easy on me, I’ll add more chapters if they’re requested


End file.
